A shattered body
by Little Ears
Summary: Another night, but tonight shattered more than just her heart. He was dead and she wanted to be.


A/n: something not fluffy for once, not that I don't like fluff I'm just tired of it.

It was just another night. Nellie climbed the slick steps in the rain up to Sweeney's shop. The tray of tea cups shook slightly as she slipped so often on the steps. She pushed open the door, propping the tray on her hip.

"I brought you some hot tea." She was hopeful. She prayed that he was in a good mood. Good enough for her to tell him the life changing news that she had kept from him for two months now. But she looked up and that hope melted away

Sweeney stood slumped against the window frame. His fingers wounded tightly around the almost empty bottle of gin. His hair was messed, pressed back against his forehead. His eyes clouded in an alcoholic haze. She knew what he was thinking about. She saw the picture frame flipped open on the table. Her heart sank deeply in to the pit of her stomach. It turned and broke when he shifted as she walked further in to the room. Nellie placed the tray on the table, knowing full well what was to come.

He turned to face her, the bottle dropping to the floor. It spun and the gin poured out on the wood.

She was there, just like always. His sauntered sloppily over to her, his drunken hands pressing her against the door. "Mr. Todd?" she questioned feeling his thick breathe against her neck. His fumbling fingers pressing up against her thighs.

He didn't speak as he pulled at the strings over her corset and the buttons of her dress. He didn't look at her as he pulled her knickers away from her shivering body. He fumbled awkwardly with his pants dropping them to the floor. Nellie squirmed under his roaming fingers. Sweeney lifted her hips roughly. Her eyes clamped down tightly as she felt him brush against her. Nellie bit her lip, blood pooling in her mouth. Sweeney pressed his lips to her exposed neck as he thrust hard into her warm body. She held a scream in her tight throat.

His thrusts became rough and sharp, his rank breathe consuming her senses.

"Lucy." He mumbled in to her skin. She knew it was coming, she heard her name spill from his lips every night as she let him have her. He pushed her harder against the wall. His eyes were closed, his hands not roaming like any other man would have done. But it wasn't Nellie he thought of, never Nellie, it was soft blonde hair, smiling blue eyes, a soft smooth face.

"Oh my Lucy." He moaned loudly. He thrust hard, climaxing in to Nellie.

He dropped her to the floor when he opened his eyes to see the brunette in his arms. "Leave."

Nellie gathered her dress and undergarments in to her arms and roughly slipped them on. Her heart was beyond broken, it was shattered. She left the shop and stared down at the rain drenched steps. She rubbed her hand over her stomach and calculated her steps as she placed her foot sideways on the stair. Her feet gave under her. She twisted her body, her stomach hitting the stairs as she fell. She held back her scream as her hit the dirt at the bottom on the stairs.

She winced as she sat up. She felt small tears spring to her eyes. The one thing that could have saved Sweeney from emotional death was now dying inside of her.

She looked up at the shop above her. Sweeney stood in the window, watching her. His face was cold and dead. He watched her cry in to her hands in the rain.

"Mum! Mum!" Toby came darting out from the warm shop. His tiny hands tugging on her dress. She pulled her hands away and looked up at the barber shop again; Sweeney no longer lingered in the window. She felt her heart go numb. "Are you ok mummy?" Toby screamed.

"Yes fine dear." Her voice grew as hollow as Sweeney's. "Help me inside love." She struggled to get up, her bruised body stumbling. "At least I still have you." She whispered under her breath as she stroked Toby's small hand.

A/n: I hope that this came across as I had hopped and wasn't at all fluffy. I hope it came across that she was pregnant I was trying to imply it and not come right out and say it. I don't know if I like it, tell me what you think. I might go back and change it slightly


End file.
